hasta que apareciste en mi vida
by yanararedfield1998
Summary: chris y jill se conocieron en raccoon ,son sobrevivientes de la mansión y asta el dia de hoy son amigos inseparables, prácticamente se han visto hacerse mas adultos, todos sabemos eso por los videojuegos ,pero ellos no solo apuntan y disparan en la cabeza también tienen una vida al igual que cada uno de nosotros y ahora es el tiempo de conocerla.
1. CAPITULO 1 Asi nos conocimos parte 1

Mientras caminaba por las calles de raccoon city senti mi telefono vibrar supuse que alguien me mensajeaba rapidamente lo saque y vi la pantalla. "HERMANO VENTE AL TRABAJO TE TENGO UNA SORPRESA ... FOREST" segui mi camino hacia el RPD pensando en cual seria la sorpresa que dijo forest; parecia una ciudad fantasma no se veia ni una mosca era extra o... unos minutos mas despues llege a la comisaria no estaba el guardia asique pase sin mas retrasos abri la puerta y no habia nadie estaba vacio subi asta la oficina de los S.T.A.R.S y tampoco habia nadie ni forest; acaso era una broma? de repente se abre la puerta y entra una mujer no le podia ver vien la cara iba con un vestido negro que marcaba sus curvas ; derepente se acerca ami y roso sus labios con los mios ; no entendia quien demonios era pero se sentia bien trate de alejarme pero mis piernas no respondian mi manos tampoco era como si me tubieran amarrado trate de mover lo mas fuerte que pude pero no habia caso ; de lejos se escuchaba un sonido que cada vez se acercaba mas y mas...

LUNES 7:43 era todo un maldito sue o! mi telefono etaba sonando ;lo levante y...

~hermano vente al trabajo si llegas tarde una vez mas wesky te dira adios~ dijo una voz masculina

~ forest?~

~no tu abuela; claro que soy yo~

~bien ya voy adios~ mientras terminaba la conversacion lance mi telefono a la cama y busque mi uniforme; ala mierda no sabia donde demonios estaba comense a tirar mis cosas por todo lados mi apartamento era un maldito desastre al igual que mi escritorio en la oficina y mi casillero ; las botas estaban bajo la cama ; la camiseta en el sofa y ahora faltaban los pantalones...  
-claramente no voy a ir con boxers- me dije a mi mismo , luego fui al baño, no estaba luego en la cocina ahi estaban no se porque mierda estaban en la cocina pero los encontre me vesti rapido ;me moje un poco el pelo busque mis llaves ;baje al estacionamiento subi a mi auto y pise el acelerador con todo lo que pude. -

8:05

Ahi estaba yo sentada frente a mi nuevo y gordo jefe , su nombre era Brian Irons un hombre que le apasionaba la taxidermia, y al parecer admiraba mucho la ciudad aun no entiendo porque, digamos que la ciudad no era la gran cosa pero bueno cualquier persona la describia como sea es un pais libre.

-bueno señorita valentine como le parecio la hermosa raccoon city?-  
-ahh bueno es muy bonita-respondi nerviosa y claramente no era una ciudad linda

-bueno entonces usted puede abrir cerraduras y desactibar explosivos- dijo leyendo una carpeta y yo asenti , no queria que me preguntara como lo aprendi claramente no era algo normal, de peque a entre en el mundo de la delincuencia gracias a mi padre; mi padre me obligo trabajar sino iba estar tras las rejas al igual que el dijo que tenia que hacer algo bueno en mi vida que mejor que ser policia los que atrapan ladrones como yo...  
bueno desde hoy ya no lo seria.

8:10 Entre apurado ala comisaria y ahi estaba la secretaria ema ella tenia que chequear a que hora llegabamos y esa mierda , era la tipica secretaria sexy que se acostaba con todos y claro yo ya habia estado en su cama varias veces . [es hora de usar tu encanto Redfield] me dije en mi mente.

-oye Ema- dije acercandome al meson

-hola Chris-me dijo dedicandome una sonrisa picara-un poco tarde- dijo mirando la hora

-tu sabes no soy de los que se levantan temprano-  
-chris has llegado todo el mes tarde- dijo sacando una carpeta donde supuse que ahi ponia la hora de llegada

-oye no vas a querer hacer eso-dije apuntando a la carpeta

-y se puede saber porque?-  
-si me echan ya no me veras mas-  
-hmm bien, pero que gano yo?-  
-tantas cosas que ni te imaginas-dije con tono seductor

-mm puede ser-  
-me dejaras entrar?-

-pasa, pero si no cumples con tu palabra, no me vuelvas a pedir favores-

-yo cumplo con mi palabra- luego de dedicarle mi sonrisa derrite mujeres subi las escaleras , camaine por los largos pasillos y entre a la oficina mire a todos lugares y no estaba wesker , era mi dia de suerte,

-ahi estas idiota- dijo forest

-donde esta wesker-  
-fue a buscar al nuevo-dijo barry

-de seguro es otro idiota mas-dijo joseph mirando a brad, todos reimos


	2. CAPITULO 1 Asi nos conocimos PARTE2

bueno respecto al capitulo 1 yo me acababa de unir a esto y empese a escribir esto lo tenia pensado ase tiempo pero no sabia si hacerlo o no entonces escribi algo corto y pasaron unos dias y me dije que talvez no lo seguiria porque talvez estaba malo y demas pero cambie de opinion gracias a una persona Susara k1302 le hice caso y seguire escribiendo este largo fic , no puedo dejar de agradecerle porque me estaba apenando un poco y no sabia que aser y gracias de verdad. BUENO SIN MAS RODEOS EMPEZEMOS

(los personajes no son mios , son de capcom y el chino que no recuerdo su nombre al igual que la historia del juego ,lo demas me lo invente yo :)

CAPITULO 1. Asi nos conocimos PARTE 2

Todos reimos por el comentario que hizo joseph hasta que llego el capitan wesker y dijo:  
-bien basta de risas tengo que informarles algo al igual que mostrarselo, tenemos un nuevo integrante en el equipo alpha o talvez tenga que decir NUEVA- todos nos miramos sorprendidos era la primera mujer S.T.A.R.S , pero apuesto que era una tipa como mis maestras cuando tenia 16 seguro tenia como la edad de barry o de enrico y tenia una personalidad como wesker no la gran cosa claro, Irons era muy machista en ese sentido osea en todo pero en esto de fuerzas especiales y mierdas decia que era un tabajo de hombres decia que las mujeres eran demaciado deviles y que minimo aguantarian 5 minutos, yo no estaba de acuerdo con eso pero bueno yo no mandaba.

-primero no quiero que se comporten como idiotas adolecentes con mayor razon joseph y forest a nadie les hace gracia sus bromitas y chris no te hagas el galan otra vez-  
todos los inbeciles hasta barry estallaron en carcajadas, encerio eso de ser galan tanto se notaba.  
-yo no soy ni un maldito galan-  
-ay por dios chris pero si te has tirado a medio RPD y a casi todas las chicas de las ciudad acaso eso no es ser galan, el sexo casual se te pasa de la raya a veces hermano deja un poco para el resto-dijo forest y todos estallaron en risas nuevamente.  
\- que?- dije en tono confuso y le dedique una mirada asesina a forest quien solo sonrio.  
-silencio!-exclamo wesker-no pueden siquiera comportarse unos segundos-todos lo miramos en silencio y agachamos la cabeza como si una madre estubiera rega ando a su hijo.  
-voy a buscarla-corto y seco se dio la vuelta y se fue con paso largo.

-crees que sea linda?-me susurro forest -no lo creo-le dije con cara de mal gusto -ojala que sea al menos sexy me aburro de ver paquetes quiero ver culos-  
-sin una linda cara no creo que sea la mejor distraccion-  
-y una mierda tu siempre te llevas a las lindas con enormes monta as, maldito afortunado-  
-no siempre es asi-  
-si lo es, ni tu te la crees-  
-oigan muchachos no hagan a wesker enojar otra vez quieren- se escucho una voz atras de nosotros, nos dimos la vuelta al mismo tiempo el que nos hablaba era barry.  
-tranquilo no pasara de nuevo-dijo forest -bien-y se fue sonriendo.  
luego llego wesker y entro con una mujer de cabello corto,bonita,ojos azules, curvas derrite hombres...perfecta, estaba congelado nose ,exeso de belleza que estupides, a mi lado divise a forest que miraba boquiabierta al igual que yo y creo que no eramos los unicos.  
-les presento a la se orita jill valentine, quiero que la traten como uno mas de ustedes-asique tenia nombre nuestra nueva amiga,lindo.  
-su uniforme esta en su escritorio-dijo wesker apuntando al escritorio que estaba detras de mi asique nos dariamos las espaldas genial.

estaba tan nerviosa apenas podia caminar mi capitan se fue y yo quede con mis nuevos compa eros camine a mi escritorio y tome mi uniforme pero donde demonios me cambiaba el hombre de enfrente me vio confusa , tenia cabello pelirojo ,una barba poblada y como unos treinta a os-los vestidores estan abajo, chris acompa ala- dijo mirando a un joven que estaba a mi espalda era alto ,de ojos azules,cabello oscuro peinado hacia arriba con mechones colgando ,tenia una sonrisa que podia derretirme en cualquier instante recorri cada faccion de su hermosa cara, [mierda es tu compa ero de trabajo no pienses como ni a] dije en mi mente - vamos?- me dijo sonriendo.  
yo asenti con la cabeza despertando de mi tranze, yo iba atras de el y no pude evitar mirarle el trasero era gracioso tal vez los hombres pensaban que ellos solo podian hacer eso.  
-y... de donde vienes no te habia visto nunca digamos que no es una ciudad tan grande- dijo poniendo su hermosa sonrisa denuevo.  
-new orleans-sonrei -cuentame de tu vida-  
llego la pregunta espantosa tendria que mentir o que.  
-de peque a no conoci a mi madre, papa y yo viviamos en paris, cumpli los 13 y nos mudamos a new orleans supongo que nos hacia recordar a la madre patria, creci y entre en el delta force pero me salio trabajo aqui asique aqui estoy -dije sonriendo -asi? y como es francia?-  
-no recuerdo mucho pero mi padre dice que era hermoso-el me miro sonriendo, y yo tambien le dedique una sonrisa.  
-bien los vestidores estan ahi-me dijo apuntando a una puerta gris -bien-lo mire y le sonrei,mientras me dirijia a la puerta.  
-te esperare aqui-y yo asenti con la cabeza, abri la gran puerta y entre no habia nadie, me saque la camiseta luego los pantalones y zapatos quede despeinada completamente rapidamente me peine y me puse el uniforme sin la boina, dios no podia dejar de pensar en aquel joven pero si era tan guapo, no era mi compa ero no podia estar pensando estupideces. abri la puerta y ahi estaba el apoyado contra la pared se vehia tan sexy con su camiseta apretada que hacia notar sus pectorales, mierda no era el momento, sacudi mi cabeza para dejar de pensar en eso.  
\- estas bien?-dijo con cara de preocupado.  
\- ah?, si- dije nerviosa -bien hay que ir a la oficina-  
-te sigo-le dije sonriendo y el me dedico una sonrisa,ay mierda me derreti.

yo subia las escaleras adelante de ella no podia evitar mirarla de reojo era tan linda y tan sexy , me rei para mis adentros.  
-espero que no te equiboques de oficina, es facil perderse aqui- le dije sonriendo -eh no lo creo en la puerta hay un enorme cartel que dice STARS-  
-recuerdo cuando al muy inbecil de joseph se perdio aun estando el cartel-rei y ella me miro confusa. -oh es verdad aun no los conoces-le sonrei, le abri la puerta de la oficina dejandola pasar y despues entre yo y puede ser que dicimuladamente le mire el tracero, da igual quien no lo a hecho, luego vi a forest y richard conversando en sillas ya que se daban las espaldas sus escritorios y tanbien a joseph entre ellos en otra silla supuce que esos idiotas hablaban de la nueva , asi que tanbien fui a cuchichear como las viejas del barrio -esta buena verdad-dijo joseph riendo.  
-si- dije riendo.  
-hermano tu dijiste que no creias que fuera linda asique es mia-dijo forest.  
-hm no creo que le gusten los de cabello largo-dije poniendo cara de mal gusto.  
-hey que te pasa con mi cabello, todos saben que esta muy en onda ustedes son los idiotas que se lo cortan el cabello, ademas a las mujeres les encantan los de cabello largo-dijo forest lanzando un gru ido.  
-la unica mujer que conozco que le gusten los hombres asi es mi hermana-dije riendo al mismo tiempo que richard y joseph.  
-y a ti aiken que te parecio la nueva-pregunto joseph.  
-se ve buena persona-dijo sonriendo.  
-ay por dios con mente de hombre-dijo gritando y todos los demas nos vieron, nos callamos y se dieron la vuelta.-vamos con mente de hombre-dijo bajandola voz -bien-dijo richard.  
-vamos dilo ya- dijo joseph gritando nuevamente. y todos se voltearon a vernos y luego de un rato volvieron a su posicion normal.  
-nos va decir o que-le dije.  
-si, no tenemos todo el dia-dijo forest.  
-esta mas buena que Agelina jolie y Jenifer aniston juntas incluyendo a Ema, linda cara ,enormes monta as-lo dijo de una forma tan graciosa que llegamos a estallar en risas y nuevamente todos voltearon y enrico dijo:  
-de que tanto hablan ustedes ,a trabajar-todos volvimos a trabajar normalmente en nuestro dia.


End file.
